Bad Choice
by S.AnneUchiha
Summary: When Sesshoumaru starts to have feeling for Rin and notices that she hase feelings for him he intends to lives her in a human village so that he can mate with a full demon women,what will happen? ;3 SesshyRin story PLIS R
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:Hi everyone this is my firt fanfic so plis R&R and injoy this SesshyRin story ^_^

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Inuyasha charecters...

When Naraku was finaly killd and peace was finaly brought to the feudal era Sango and Miroku got marryd and had two twin girls while kagome was in her own era for three eayers after Narakus death and then returnd to the feudal era and married to Inuyasha,for Sesshoumaru and Rin capped traveling togeter but as time went on and Sesshoumaru started noticing the changes in Rin body growth as well as other demons noticing,rumors started to go aroud that Sesshoumaru hade divelopet romentic feelings for the little huming girl,well it was not a lie that he was atrected to Rin he din't admit that he loved her because of her being human and him being a Demon Rin did love him and he know that and could not let her be around him,he nithed a full demon women to be his mate so that she can produce full blood demon air's,somthin Rin cud not give him so he decided that he will close oll the feelings that he hade for her and ignord all her feelings towards him and decided he would send her to a human village.

''Lord Sesshoumaru,where are we going?''ask Jaken raeding on AH-UN.

''Stay here Jaken,Rin come withe me''was what Sesshoumaru and as he comended Rin fallowd him to a little 20 minuts farder in to the forest and then came to a stop and then he spoke''Rin there is a village a little further from here you shall go live there for now on''said Sesshoumeru.

3333333333

Authors note:Hope you all like it next chapter will be up sun but plis R&R (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

With tears coming down her eyes she asked"What?why?what did I do?Did I offend you our something my Lord?plis tell me Lord Sesshoumaru I dont understand.

''This is for you're own good Rin,go to the village and live you're life there you will never be happy fallowing me''said Sesshoumaru to Rin.

''But Lord Sesshoumaru please don't live me I whant to be with you and travel with you''said Rin and started to cry a little harder.

''Undertand Rin you will you will never have a family if you keep traveling with me,now go to the village''said Sesshoumaru and started to walk away from but Rin hade no intention on going to the village so she started fallowing him.''Rin stop fallowing me right now and go to the village.''said Sesshoumaru with a cold voice to Rin.

And Rin said''No my lord and I wont stop fallowin you because I Love you''and then Sesshoumaru tornd aroun and said.

''I know of you're feelings for me Rin and it is one of the reasons because im livin you''

''One of the reasons then what are the other reasons Lord Sesshoumaru?''ask Rin and Seshoumaru said.

''One of the reason I have oredy told you and the other reason is that I'm to be mated with a demon princess in short time and I do not wish you around me when that happens so go to the village,what you do from now on is of no concern to me''with that Sesshoumaru starded to walk away but this time Rin din't fallow him she watch as he disapeard in to the darckness of the forest and then stud up and walk away but not to the village she whent bay it and just kept walking on till she heard a soun coming from the buches.

And then a demon came out of the bush and started to go towords Rin,Rin ran as fast as she can when she treapt on a tree ruet and fell the befor going to a slow blackness the last thing she sow was a flash of light and she wisperd''Sesshoumaru please help me''

33333

Authors note:Well I hope you oll like it I will update as sun as a get atlist one reviw you can yost sand me a smily face(:-D) or somthin to let me know you're readind plis R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:Hi everyone here is chapter 3.I just want to say thank you to Mooseliger for been my first commenter and I'm super sorry if some of my spelling errors,my first language is Spanish and some times I get confused between english and spanish writing but I will try to get better at that.

chapter 3:

Rin slowly regained consciousness,she slowly sat up and looks around and saw that she whas in a hut''Where am I?''as she sad that the door of the hut open to reveal 2 women coming in to the hut.

''oh,so you're awayk,thats good,sow how are you feeling?Dos it hurt anywere?''one of the women ask.

''No,I'm ok but were am I?And who are you?''ask Rin and the other one of of them responded.

''You are at a Denom slayng village miss and I'm the hade priest of this village you may call me Yuuki and this girl who whas asking oll the question's at ones is one of the demon slayer's at this village is named Noel and may we ask what you're name is miss?''ask Yuuki.

''Hellow Yuuki and Noel I'm Rin,and what hapend?Oll i remember is bean chaist by a demon and then I blackt out"said Rin.

''Well Rin I was out sorching for some madical plans when I sensa demon and when I got there I saw that it was shaising you and you fell and blackt out,I kill'd the demon and brout you hir,you were out for 2 day's until now''said Yuuki.

''Yea when priestes Yuuki brout you I fout you were dead becauce you lockt so pail of skin''said Noel.

''Thanks for helping me''said Rin.

''No proeblem but are you from the naboring village?if you are I have never seen you there''said Noel.

''No im not from that village''said Rin locking down.

''Dan where are you from if you don't maind me to ask?''said Yuuki.

And with that Rin told the both of theme what hepend.

333333

Auther's note:and chapter 3 is don chapter 4 will be up in 2 to 3 day's or less my maid is going to blow with all the imagination I have up ther so expect the nex chapter in that time beang I promes(#^_^#)

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:Hi...and um I don't know what to say next so just R&R...

Chapter 4:

After 4 day's Sesshoumaru left Rin he whent to were Jaken and AH-UN whore at and then whent back to the western lands,to his castle and his mother Lady InuYumi was in his poin of view was a bad thing because he wanted to be alon not see his mother.''Mother what are you doing here?''ask Sesshoumaru.

''Cant a mother viset her only son everyone and then?''said InuYumi with a fake sad voice.

''Don't act hurt with me and just tellme what you're here for?''said Sesshoumaru.

''Verywell than,I'm here because tommorow you're soon to be mate,Princess Ino will be coming at noon and I whant to be here when she those because I don't wan't you scaryn'g her away like the other one's''said InuYumi.

''That is all I nide to know if you will excuse me mother I nide to go to my room''said Sesshoumaru walking past his mother but she stopt him befor he got to pas her and she ask.

''Sesshoumaru,were is that little human girl?''and Sesshoumaru said

''None of you're business mother''said Sesshoumaru and walkt to his room inside his room was a beautiful room and big room(a/n: I dont know how to describe is room so I will live it to you're imagination ^_^)and he sat on his bed and started thinking of Rin'Stop this Sesshoumaru you will bee mated in short time so stop thinking of her'he told him self and with he laid down and tuck a much needed rest.

(With Rin)

After Rin explaind what happened to priestes Yuki and demon slayer Noel,thay said Rin cude stay there and if she wanted to becam a demon slayer and and Rin with some thought said yes at first she din't know if it would be good for her to be a demon slayer considering that she is in love with one and has demon friends(Inuyasha,Shipo etc.)but with time she learned that beeng a demon slayer did not mean to kill every demon just the ones that were bad and killing humans though some demon slayer did not do that and killd every single demon thay saw but Rin did not and with that she started her slayer trainig with Priestes Yuki and Noel and some other slayers though not oll slayers were happy she was there(You will see what i mean later).

(With Sesshoumaru)

In the morning Sesshoumaru woke up to a nock on his room door and than his mother came in withaut permission and said''Wake up Sesshoumaru did you forget who is coming today?get rady for you're mate to bee''and than she left the room so she dint have to hire here son conplayning.

Whith that Sesshoumaru got up of bed and got redy and as morning came so did noon and his mate to be.

''Hellow Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady InuYmi''sais princess Ino.

''Hellow Princess Ino and welcome to the western lands''said InuYumi.

And with that after 10 day's Sesshoumaru and Princess Ino were mated.

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:Well here was chapter 4 and for those who dint whant Sesshoumaru and Ino to mate just wait I'm goin some were with this plus I'm making a little more drama in to this story keep reading you wont regrat it...or I hope you wont(#^_^#)plis R&R.

''keep calm and carry on''


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:Hi,I forgot to say what age Rin whas when Sesshoumaru left her and she was 16 year's old and as for Sesshoumaru I don't know and sins his a demon I'm just ganna say his realy old in himan year's but in demon year's sins its my fafic im just ganna but his 611 or now here is chapter.

Chapter 5:

4 year's after Sesshoumaru left Rin and mated to Princess Ino,Rin has lived and traind at the demon slayer village and now after 4 year's she is now one of the bast demon slayers of Japen,as her wepond of choice she has 2 matal fan's for each hand(a/n:if you have ever seen the anime cald Code Lyoko,Rin's fans are much simeler to the one's that the character Yummi has except Rin's fan's are metallic silver with silver violet sakura blosom's on the uper sade of theme).and her outfit was a black kimono with a darck red sach and her demon slayre autfit was much like Sangos but insted of pink like Sangos her's was darck violet.

Rin was now on the village training a little when Noel came and said''Rin there is a demon slayer with green on is outfit and a wolf demon on the antrans to of the gaits that are recuastin to enter,do we open the gaits?''ask Noel

''Why are you asking me that and not priestes Yuki?''ask Rin.

''Because priestes Yuki is not here in the momment and you are the other person that can say open or kill them so with one?''ask Noel

''Don't kill theme if there is a demon slayer with the demon than I will go outsaid and talk to theme befor we let them enter''and with that rin went to see who this two peploe were, and when she saw who it was she immediately said"Kohaku,Koga what are you two doing here?''said Rin with a smill.

Koga but a face that said'How the hell those she know my name'and Kohaku know who she was because he never forgat that cute anf lightfull smile af her's and said'Rin it's you how ere you? I havent sin you in olmost 6 year's so this is were you were and,are you a demon slayer now?''ask happy Kohaku walkin to her

''Hi Kohaku I'm fine and yes I'm one of the demon slayers at this village"and then she loock over to were Koga was and said''Hellow there koga''and Kago said''Hey''in retorn and he whas thinking

'So this is the little brat that justu hang aroun him like a puppidog I herd he left her and it's obvies she's a women now and prety hot too'

''What are you two douing here?''ask Rin and Kohaku said.

''We are here to diliver this special medicen to this village''he gave the madicen to Rin and said ''I'd like to stay a little longer but I have thing todo so I will come when I can bay''but he and Koga were stopt bay her and she said.

''Please don't tell anyone that I live here please aspecialy Lord Sesshomaru ok.''said Rin

''Dont worry Rin we wont tell anyone right Koga?''said Kohaku

''Why do I want to do that dont worry Rin I wont tell anyone you're here aspecialy that mutt's older brother"said Koga

"OK then thanks you two and goodbay take care''said Rin waving goodbay to theme and them back.

''Hey Rin you know those two''ask Noel

''Yea they are old friends,let's go to my hut and I will tell you who they are''said Rin as they walk't to Rin's hut.

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:WOW I'm fast 2 chapters in one day I woul keep raeting but I have school tommorro X'C BUT I will update in a day or 2 so stay twond ;-D plis R&R

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:Hi everyone I just want to say I HATE HIGH SCHOOL TO MUCH HOME WORK XC other than that a nother chapter ^_^.

Chapter 6:

After Kohaku and Koga now know were Rin was living ot thy fown them selvs comeng every one in awhile especially one of Kogas visits to Rin.

''Hey Rin I gata ask you something important"said Koga with a little blush and tock Rin's hans

''What is it Koga?''

''Well you see ive beem coming here a lot not only to dilyver stof for Kohaku but olsow to see you and what I whant to ask is Rin will you be my mate''said Koga and Rin blushd than said.

''I'm sorry Koga but I can't''

''Why not Rin?I promes that I will be a good mate will you be my mate''said Koga

''I'm sorry Koga but I can't I don't love you''said Rin

''Are you still in love with Sesshoumaru?''said Koga and Rin loock at him

''I'm not shore I don't think much of him like I just to 2 year's ago but still Koga I-''bot Koga cat her of and said

''Don't say anymore Rin you don't have to answer me now just think about it ok''

''I will think about it but I can't promise anything ok Koga''said Rin

''As long as you think about it ok''

''But I have to ask din't you say you loved Kagome and are sapout to mate with Ayame"ask Rin

''Well Kagome mated with that mutt face of Inuyasha after she come back from her time and as for Ayame I still say no''said Koga''Well Rin I have to go now bot when I come back to see you I hope you will say yes to become my mate well goodbay Rin''

''Goodbay Koga''said Rin and with that Koga left

(Whith Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru and Ino were train to produce an air for the past 4 years sins thay mated but nothing workt so they whent to a healer and he said tha thay cudnot have children because Ino's body is not capable of holding a child but he olso said that with a some splecial super rear plant she cud but getin hans on the plan was a chance of 100 and 2 porsent.

(normal point)

One year after Koga askd Rin to be is mate and that stof with Sesshoumaru and Ino I don't want to explain agen thay lornd something shoking that Naraku was not dead but alive because saidings of is sanyiosho bee's(I don't knoe if I speld it right)wore seen and with a little investigation thay made,it was true and to find were he was and what his upto now faster Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Maruko the noe16 years old Shippo,Koga,Sesshoumaru and Ino yes Ino she hade a feeling that she shunt let her mate and go with them and so the began one again the hunt for Naraku.

ps:Rin dosnot know about Naraku bean alive yet but she will

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors plis R&R something,something,somethin oh and I think next chapter is were everyone see's Rin again so luck forword to it.

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rin whas on a mission to go to the one of the north village''s to get rid of a strong demon that was terroasin the villagers the when she got there she put on a new slayer's outfit she go it was a kimono that went to her kness and long slives kainda like Sesshoumarus slives and it was black with darck violet sakura blosoms on the end of her slive and on the end of her kimono with a black sash.

Rin hade mask her sent so she wolnot be spoted and was petroling the area when she herd what sounded like people yelling at each other wen she fallowd the nose she saw what she asumd was the demon terroasing the villagers because it was like what they seed it loockt like and olsow fownd the people that were yellin'g ta each other.

''YOU MUTT FACE LET ME KILL THAT DEMON I'M FASTER AND SRONGER''sais Koga who was yelling at Inuyasha and Inuyasha yelld back

''PLIS KOGA YOU KNOW I'M WAY STONGER THAN YOU ARE AND THE ONLY REASEN WY I HAVENT KILL'D YOU YET IS BECAUSE EVERYTIME I TRAY KAGOME SAYS SIT AND I GO HEAD FIRT TO THE GROUND''and she olso saw Sango,Meroku,Shippo and Sesshoumaru and a women dog demon next to him and she thought

'Is that Sesshoumarus mate?She has to be he would not let a women so close if she wasnt'

Rin got taird of hearing Koga and Inuyasha yelling at aech other and no one doing anithing to kill the demon so she got up took aut her 2 fan's and said

''HEY BIG FAT AND UGLY OVER HER''and with that jumpt up in to the air and she throw her fans at the demon and thay cut his head off and like a bumarang the fan's came back and she cout them and did a perfecto landing,every one loockt at her and wonther who she whas when Kohaku(I think I forgot to say that he was with them too)said

''Hey Rin what are you doing here"and everyones mouth dropt exept for Sesshoumaru he was shakt to see how Rin is now but dint show it and Ino wontherd'Who the hell is she'

And then Koga pusht Inuyasha to the groun and ran up to Rin and said''Hey sweet heart long time no see did you miss me''

''Hey Kohaku,Koga nice to see you and you'' and than Kagome ask

''Are you really Rin?''

''Yea I am''and with that Kagome and Sango went to her and gave her a hug

''What are you doing here Rin?''ask Kohaku

''I was in a mission to kill that demon,and you guys?''said Rin

''Yo Rin is there a village around here I'm tired and hungry''said Inuyasha

''Inuyasha this is the first time we see Rin in a long time and that oll you have to say''said Kagome.

''Yea why"said Inuyasha

''It's ok kagome there is a village letgo I will take you guys there to take a rest if you whant'' and with that thay walkt to the village.

When thay got there thay went to were Rin was stayn at as Rin ask someone to bring them food as a payment for killing the demon but ofcors Sesshoumaru and Ini did not eat

''So you guys havent told me what you are oll doing?''said Rin

''We are loocking for Naraku''said Maroku

''What Naraku isnt he dead?''as Rin with shok

''Yea he was some how his come back to life and is ploting somthing,and when I find him I'm ganna kill him agen''satd Inuyash

''You're going to kill him or me you mutt face"said Koga agaen thay started to fight but than Kagome said''SIT BOY''and Inuyasha went head frist to the ground

''Hey kohaku how did you and Koga know who Rin was"ask Sango

''OH because a year ago me and Koga went to deliver a special medicen to Rin's demon slayn'g village and she-''as he was tellin everyone in Sesshoumarus hade

'Din't I tell her to go to the humen village not a demon slaying one and whay did that fu*** wolf say'did you miss me'

And than Inuyasha ask

TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;

''KEEP CALM AND KARRY ON''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

''Hey Rin dint Sesshoumaru live you in a normal village,how did you end up in a slayer one?''ask Inuyasha

'What those this haf-bread mean by left those Sesshoumaru know her,I dont know but im ganna find out'thought Ino.

''He dint live me in a human village he left me in the forest neer the village and told me to go there but I din't want to live there so I kept walkin when I herd a nois from the bushes and a demon came out of it and started to chaice me I tript on a tree rut and blackt out when I wouk up 2 women came into the room and the one who save'd me is named Priestes Yuki and the other one whas the one who traind me to be a slayer and one of my bast friens is named Noel''explaind Rin

''Priestes Yuki whay those that name rimaind me of something''said Kagome

''And the name Noel rimainsme of somethin too tell me Rin how those Noel loock like?''ask Sango

''Well she's blond hear and green eyes(and for those who are thinkin this yes I'm thiscraibing Noel Vernilion from the game BlazBlue but in this fanfic a little deferent)and she's-''Rin was cut of by someone yelling her name lucking for her.

''RIN WERE ARE YOU WE ARE SOPOUST TO GO TO BACK TO THE VILLAGE TODAY''yelld a womans voice but Rin know who it whas and sha got up and stuk her head out the vindow and

''I KNOW NOEL NOW STOP YELLING AND GET YOU'RE ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW''yell'd Rin livin everyone in the room with a face that said'Is this realy Rin'and she said

''What?she come with me to help me track that demon ond kill it and I bet she went to slack of on sleep somewere wayl I spent oll day loocking for that thing''said Rin when Noel came in to the room and

''RIN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY'GET YOU'RE ASS HERE NOW'LIKE AS IF YOU MY MOM PONESHING ME OR SOME THIN DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIKING INBERESING THAT WAS AND-''she stopt talkin when she saw every one

''Noel befor I tell you you're ponishmen for livin me alon will you slack of I want to introduce you to everyone befor I tai you to a lemon tree.''and she introducs every one to her and then taid Noel to a lemon tree(lol)

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:well here was chapter 8 hope you oll like it and right now its late and I have to go to sleep for school tommorrow,I onderstan school is importent but is it realy nasacery to wayk up so friking erly in the morning why cant it start at 9 or 10 am insted of 8 am,well in sleepy so chapter 9 will be up in a day or 2 goodbay befor I fall asleep in my ky bord...

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A day's after she let Noel iut of the tree''Shis Rin,did you really have to tai me to that tree for a day I'm starving''said Noel

''Well if you hant slack off and left me alon,this wouldn't happen''said Rin''Now lets leave we have to thing's todo''

''Ok but what about you're friends,aren't you going to say goodbay to them?''ask Noel

''No I'm not if I do then Koga won't leave me alone on till I'm atlist 60 feet away from him and stuff''as thay were leaving a smart ass yelled

''Hey Rin are you leaving?''yelled Inuyasha

''Tha f*** little loud mouth''said a mad Rin,she knew he did that un purpose''I'm goin to get back at you for this you little ass''mimic Rin to Inuyasha and then Koga whent to her and said

''You leaving already Rin stay here a little longer on till we leave''said Koga

''Yea Rin we havent seen you in a lond time and you leave this fast''said Kagome

''Sorry Kagome but we have thing todo and places to be so we have to leave''

''OK be safe you two''said Sango

''Yes,we woult want such beautyfull girl's getting hurt now woul we.''said Maroku and Sango punsh him in the head and said''You stuped pervert''and Shippo and Kohaku said in the same time''He never learn's''

And thay said there goodbay's,as Rin left hi watch her from the corner of is eyes siting on a tree when Ino came to him and ask''Hey Sesshoumaru is that girl the brat I heard of you let fallow you around oll the time''

''Yes she is,and dont call Rin a''brat''because she is not such''said Sesshoumaru narring is eyes to is mate

''OK,OK,don get pivd with me,insted let's go samewere and have some fun''said Ino

''Not now Ino''said Sesshoumaru with eye's that said'go away'and she got the masseg and left with anger

When Sesshoumaru was finally olne he started to think'Rin has changed,she as becaume stronge,but whay did she dint do what I said and went to live in the village I told her and staid in a demon slayer one'

''Hey Sesshooumaru we are leaving now,you coming or not''said Inuyasha

''Shut up and lets go you half-bread''said Sesshoumaru

About 55 minut's thay left the village Inuyash,Sesshoumaru,Koga and Shippo cot a sent from someone that was coming from behaind and when thay turnd aroud thay saw a big feather come down and reveals 2 girl's who thay fot dead and it whas Kagura and Kanna.

''Kagura,kanna you two are alive too?''ask Kagome

''If Naraku is alive of we are too''said Kagura

''What the hell are you doing here?''ask Koga redy to fight

''Calm down wolf boy we arent here to fight''said Kagura

''Then what are you here for?"ask Shippo

''We are here because we are loking for Rin and Kanna's mirro shoud us she was with you people,so where is she?''ask Kagura

''She was with us but we separated in that village over there about an hour ago,whay?''ask Sesshoumaru

''What you people left her I took my time here because I thout she was with you guy's,Kanna where is she now''ask Kagura

''She's nort from here about 30 or so minut's from here''

''You haven answerd my question Kagura''said Sesshoumaru

''I will axplain it to you oll later,right now we have to go were Rin is immediately befor something happen's''and with that kagura and kanna flo of and they fallowd her and went loking for Rin.

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Author's note:Chapter 10 will be up in a day or 2

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	10. Chapter 10

Chapte 10:

After an hour of walking Rin and Noel sat down and started eateng when about 10 minuts later they sens aa strong demonic oura''What a powere full denomic oura this is''said Noel

''I knew and it's coming this way''as she said that a big spater web apierd and heded for Rin but she tuck out her fan's and slayst it,but the more she cut down the more faster thay come Noel tuck out her sword and help Rin when a spater web trapt Noel and stuk her to a tree,Rin traid to free her but when she throu her fan's to cut the web they got stikt and then they lifted Rin up to the air and a voice was heard

''Whell loock hus grown up into a beautifull young demon slayer''then Naraku appeared in front of Rin

''Naraku whay are you here for?''ask Rin still taid to Narakus web's

''Isnt it obvious Rin,I'm here for you''said Naraku

''Me,whay me?''as Rin ask that Naraku lifted her shin up

''because Rin you are-''and he was cut of by a vioce that said

''GET YOU'RE HANDS OF MY WOMEN YOU HAFE-BREAD''and Kogao jumpt in to the air and freed Rin from Naraku's hand's''Are you ok Rin?''ask Koga

''Yes Koga I'm ok,thank's'' nd the rast of the of them appeared and started to atack Naraku and then

''Well I guess I will have to come for you later Rin goodbay''and then he left

''Rin are you Ok''ask Kohaku

''Yes Kohaku I'm ok,but I dont understand,whay is Naraku after me for?''ask Rin

''We don't know''said Inuyasha

''I can explain whay his after her''said Kagura

''Than explain''damended Sesshoumaru

''HEY DID YOU BASTARDS FORGET ABOUT ME,I'M STILL STUK TO A TREE HERE''yelld Noel from the tree

''I will get her''said Rin as she grabde her fan's and cut her down and she fell head first to the ground

''Now explain Kagura,whay is Naraku after me for?''

''Because Rin you have some thing he nids"said Kagura

''And that would bee?"ask Rin 

''Naraku need's you're soul because you have reincarnated Priestes Midoriko's spiritual pawor's and he need's you're soul to create a more powerfull shikon jewel,that is plan,that mean's we have to keep our eye's on you because Naraku will come for you agen''explaind Kagura

''Eye on me what do you mean I can take care of myself,Idon't need any protaction''said Rin

''Yes eye on you or did you forget about what just happend if we hant come you would be dead by now''said Kagura

''Rin she as a point you shold let us protect you,come with us''said Kagome

''Yea,and sins Naraku's after you,if we keep you around,hil shou up suner''said Inuyasha

''And if you say no Rin I will fallow you around none stop,even wen you go to take a bath,and you know I mean it''said Koga

''You trai that and it will bee the last thing you do Koga''said Rin''but if it get's Naraku kill'd faster than I will come with you guys,and plus I whant to kik the crap out of him for today''

''ok than settled,Rin is coming with us''said Shippo

''And us too''said Kagura

''Whay do you whant to come along''ask Kohaku

''becaus I want to see Naraku dead for ol he did to me in the past,and plus you people need me''said Kagura

''Is that so Kagura,why do we need you around?"ask Sesshoumaru

''Because of Kanna, her mirror can help us out beter at finding Naraku and Kanna only listen to me,and dont worry I wont try anithing bad,I'm at you're side now''said Kagura

''...Ok,you two can comewith us but anithing suspicious and you two are gon,got that''said Inuyasha

''Yea,we got that''said Kagura

''Ok,that's great and oll but what about me?''ask Noel

''Noel I need you to go back to the village and tell Priestes Yuki about oll this,and that I will go back when Naraku is kill'd ok''said Rin

''ok,got that,but you take care ok Rin,I dont want you geting hurt or kill after oll the training we gave you,and plus it would bee embarrasing if one of the best 3 demon slayer's of Japan got kill'd by a half-breed demon like that''said Noel

''What?Rin since when are you one of the best slayers in Japan?''ask Sango

''Since a year ago''said Rin

''Whait if you're'one of the best 3'than whay dint you take that half-breed uot youre self and got trapt,that's not so power full now is it?''said Ino and Sesshoumaru narrowd is eye's at her but she ignord him

''Because I hade a plan to xscape but I wanted to know whay hi was here for and then xscape and fight him,but you guy's come in when he was''said Rin

''So that's what you were doing,hu,I thought you were some one els or somethin,you fight olmost on a demon level when shou you're true strenght and ability,but still be carefull,I'm ganna leave now to the village to inform Priestes Yuki,you take care goodbay Rin''said Noel as she got up and left to the village,about 7 day's later she got to the village and infomd Priestes Yuki

''So that's what made you take so long to get back,and she's been hunt,and not only that but having an unnesacery protection and one of them is the one who left her,I wonther how this is going to torn out?''said Priet Yuki

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:Plis review poeple a smily face(:-))a vinking face(;-))or a blush face(#^_^#)anything to let me now you're there reading

''KEEP CALM AND REVIEW NOW''


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11:

After 7 day's Noel webt back to the village and told priestes Yuki everything Rin was now traveling with the everyone and oll the time she was there Ino capt sending her the evil eye,and it was because seens she started trevaling with them Sesshoumaru everytime he cud lookt at Rin from the corner of his eye and that pist Ino when Rin want to the lake to take a bath and saw that Sango and Kagome dint go with her she took the opportunity to go and have a little chat with now this was going to be got in the water and started talking to Rin

''We havent introduced ourselves in a proper way yet and now that we are alon we can I'm Princess Ino of the north land's and Lady of the western land'a and as you now Sesshouarus mate now tell me a little aboute you're self Rin''said Ino

''As you now I'm one of the best 3 demon slayre's in Japan,my wepon's of choice are my two fan's and what you and everyone ell's dont know yet is that I can make fire apier and control it with my fan's and other stuff thet you oll will find out sun enoth''daid Rin as she started geting up the water and getting put on a short to the knee Kimono that was red with a black sash and wakt away lining Ino thinking

'Can she actuolly control fire and what did she mean by other powerfull is she?In any case I have to keep my eye's on her'

Wen Rin was walking to were the other's were she felt a presens and after a moment she knew who it was''What are you doing here Zayn''and then a dog demon with dark brown heir, red eye's,one red straip on each cheek and a dark violet star on is forehead instead of a moon like Sesshoumaru's,walkt out and gave Rin a hug and said

''Cant a big brother visit is little sister once in a while,hug her,say hi and ask how she's doing after not seen her for almost a year and ask if you have chaing you're maind of that choice you maid''said Zayn as he let go of Rin

''Hi Zayn,I'm fine and no I hevent chaing my maid and I wont and if that's oll leave, I dont whant anyone seen you here,and you beter not pop up and open you're big mouth and tell any one that you are my brother,I don't want to be ask how are you related to a dog demon and me bee human yet''said Rin

''And that you're the princess of the eastern land's and a dog demon in a human body,sopost to let the demonic energe out olredy and come with me home to the eastern land's were you belong as the princess insted of a demon slayer''said Zayn

''And that,I want to see mom and dad,but ist hard to leave my humaneti and become a demon and did you know that I have inhereted Priestes Midorikos spirituol powre's,how can I bee a demon and a priestes''said Rin

''No I did not know you were a priestes I will get some information and loock for you and tell you what I find out and olso keep thinking of leting you're demon sayd out and come to the eastern some time's even in humanform mom and dad want to see you and talk to you and I miss my little sis so come bay wehen you can,I will come back to tell you what I find out stay safe Rin goodbay''said Zayn

''Goodbay Zayn and stay safe too,tell mom and dad I said Hi''said Rin as Zayn walkt away

Rin dint hate her brother actually she got along with him alot,with that she walkt to camp and sat down and started eateng as if she hade never seen her brother and about 20 minuts after she finisht eating everyone strated to go the village that was up a little ferder to rest for the night and whail they were there Ino traid to get some you know what from Sesshoumaru but that dint work so well she wonderd why Sesshoumaru dint whant to doit with her,she got sexi and almost naked and nothing,nothing for olmost a porpesly evoided having sex with Ino because he hade a plan.

He one read that if the male mate dint have sex with the women mate for some long pereod of time the mating mark on the women mate will disapier bot it was only posibol if one of the mates dint have the mating mark and for Sesshoumaruss luck hi dint have the mate mark from Ino,and he notest that her mating mark was slowly disapiring,he wanted a mate that could produce air's for him something she cud not provaide.

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:Hope you like this chapter and now that Ino's mating mark is disapiring,what will hapen betuin Sesshoumaru and Rin?chapter 12 will bee up in a day or 2,R&R PLIS

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A day after''Hey Rin there is a hot springs up ahead,whant to come with Sango and me''asked Kagome

''Yea let me get my stuff''said Rin

''Do you whant to come with us Ino,Kagura,Kanna?''asked Sango

''Yea why not come on Kanna let go''said Kagura

''Ok''was all Kanna said

''I will come bot only because I have not taken a bath in two day's''said Ino

''I think that same hot spring is divided by a big boulder I think I will go and relax a little,hey Inuyasha,Koga,Kohaku,Shippo,Sesshoumaru whant to go to the hot springs with me?''said Maroku(I don't know why but that sounded kinda wierd to me,wonder why?)and as response everyone including Sesshoumaru stud up and headed to the hot thay all got to aech side they got in the water and immediately got relax.

(In the guy's side)

''Sow Koga I was wonthering why did you so clingy to Rin?''ask Maroku

''Yea I was thinking that a while ago too,have you finaly given up on Kagome,MY MATE,ever loving you''said Inuyasha with a moking toun in the last part

''Shut it mutt face and for you're information I gave up on Kagome because I have follen in love with Rin and it just so happens that a year ago I ask her to become my mate''said Koga and the conversation that Sesshoumaru was one's ignoring hade now all ear to what he hade just heard.

''You proposed to Rin,what she do throu a rock at you or something as a no way in hell''Said Inuyasha holding back the felling of laughing the life out of him self

''No you stupped mutt ske said she'd think about it but she hasn't answererd me with a yes or no yet,but one thing is for sure I'm going to make Rin love me and mate with me no meter what and no one is going to stop that''said Koga

''OK,great,but did you already forgot that you are supposed to bee engaged to Ayame the leader of the white wolf clan''stated Inuyasha

''Yea ist she ganna bee pist off if she hears of what you asked Rin?"said Shippo

''I don't care for Ayame that way and she know's it I whant Rin and only her even if she's human and our kind's will bee half-breed's I will allway's love her and our children no meter what as long as they are from her''stated Koga making a fist and with a little shine in one of his eye's when he said that.

''Wow,you really do love Rin don't you''said Kohaku

''Well of corse I do,I mean loock at her,she's smart,strong,sensitive,care's for other's and she's the most beautifull women alive,who wouldfn't foll for her?And if any body dous I will just kill them''said Koga

As he said that Sesshoumaru was thinking'kill ho,well let's just see about that you fu*** wolf,Rin is and will bee mane that I promess and if you get in my way I,Sesshoumaru,will kill you'thout Sesshoumaru.

And none of them knew of the hear hearing Koga statmen and heding to were the girl's were and saying''I'm ganna so kill this''Rin''person,no one is going to take my man away without fighting me first...

(With the girl's)

''Hey Rin why is that Koga is so clingy to you so much?''asked Kagome

''Well his in love with me and about a year ago he asked me to bee his mate,I said that I will think about it but still havent given him answer yet''said Rin

''Wow so his finally given up on Kagome''said Sango

''Finally maybe now Koga and Inuyasha will get olong and not fight any more''said Kagome

''One day maybe but those two will still have ravelry of who is the strongest''said Sango and Rin noded with agreement

''So wolf boy is inlove with you,hu,that's interesting first Kagome and now you I wonther if his in love our just atracted to you Rin,its harde to tell with him''said Kagura

''Yea I know and plus-''Rin was cut off when she sence a presens tuck out her fan's and cut down two leaf that came at he in the spide that cud cut her flesh and then a wolf demon girl with two ponny tail's and white fur outfit and a white tail came out to the open as Rin got a kimono on and the demon said

''So you're the women who Kago is''inlove with'',preaper to die you men stiller''and with that she atackt Rin again throuwin more life at her but Rin cut all them down and then the demon girl whent to fight Rin head on claw's to fan's as they keept fighting the more away thy got from the hot springs and then Kagome asked

''Whasn't that Ayame just now''

''Yea it was and I think we shud stop them from fighting befor something bad happen's''said Sango

''Yea lets go''said Kagura as they oll got dresst and went after Rin and Ayame

''Who the hell are you and why the hell are you traing to kill me?''asked Rin avoiding Ayame's atacks like it was nothing

''Dont act dumb with me,I whant to kill you because you are traing to still my fiance,Koga,away from me and I wout let you our any other women take my man from me you cat that''said Ayame

''KOGA'S YOU'RE WHAT?''asked a shokt Rin she dint know Koga sopous to mate with some one ell's but a flash back of her childe hod came and she rememberd a time when she was traveling with Sesshoumaru and heard somethin of Koga having a fiance and then Rin asked

''Ayame is that you?''and some how Ayame got a cut on Rin's hand casing it to let blood out

When the sent of Rin's blood and the presens of a demon got to the male demon's they got alarmd aspecialy Sesshoumaru who in a meter of secons got a kimono on and ran like hell to were Rin was fallowd by the other's and when they got there they sow Rin pining a wolf demon girl to the ground yelling

''FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AYAME SHUT UP,STOP TRAING TO HURT ME AND LISTEN TO ME BEFOR I KICK THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU''yelld Rin

''LET ME GO YOU LITTLE MAN STILLER''yelld Ayame

''WHEN YOU CALM DOWN I WILL''yelld Rin as Ayame started to calm down and Rin let her go

''Ayame what are you doing here?''asked Kagome

''I caim to see Koga and then I heard the conversation he was having and how he loves and want's to mate with you and I got mad becaus he hade promist he woul mate with me a long time ago and I fell in love with him along time ago too,Its just not fair''said Ayame with tears in her eyes and Rin said

''Don't worry Ayame because I will not be mated to Koga,never''said Rin as Ayame loockt up at Rin and Koga said

''WHAT?Why won't you mate with me Rin''asked Koga

''Are you really asking that Koga?Figuer it out''said Ri as she nerrowd her eye's at Koga

And Kogo know what she ment by that and loock down traing to figuer out what to say next wail Sesshoumaru was thinking

'You stupped wolf thank's to you're stupidity it will bee easier to make Rin foll for me agen and make her my mate'and he let a little smirk cros his face

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;

Authors note:Sorry for the late updait I hade to study for three teste that I have they were Biologe,Math,and history of P.R. and if you're a high school you now how inportent it is to get a good graid,any way's plis R&R and next chapter will bee out in a day our two.

''KEEP CALM AND KARRY ON''


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After what happend with Ayame and Rin telling her(and Koga)that she was never mating with Koga wich left him devastated but not giving up asked if she could travel with them they saw no problem with her traveling with them,except Koga to him she was an inconvenience bot he hade to suck it up.

About 2 day's later they wore camping neer a river Rin and Kagome hade gon to loock for some fruit when the ones who staid waiting for them saw something flying towards them it was Jaken and AH-UN when they landed

''Hellow Lord Sesshoumaru Lady Ino''said Jaken geting off of AH-UN

''Jaken why are you here?''asked Sesshoumaru

''I am here because you're mother,Lady InuYumi,hase asked me to take AH-UN and come to assist my Lord and Lady with anything you need my Lord and she also told me to give you this letter''said Jaken as he gave Sesshoumaru the letter sayng

Deer son:

I cant take this little,no big pis of annoyance fallowing me around all the time so I'm sending him to you because you,for some wierd reason,can tolerate him and not kill him so befor I do kill him I'm sending him to you and you have better not send him back Sesshoumaru...

Love you're mother

''Very well then,Jaken you may come along''said Sesshoumaru

''Yes Lord Sesshoumaru''said Jaken

''No way Sesshoumaru his not coming along his anoying as hell''said Inuyasha in a loud voice that iven Rin and Kagome heard him

''So are you and we have to tolerate you Inuyasha''said Sesshoumaru and making Inuyasha more angry.

''What did you just say''said Inuyasha

''He isnt a lie you are as or more anoying then Jaken''said Koga

''You to Koga''said Ino

''Hey what's all the noise?"said Kagome as she came back with Rin saw AH-UN she whent to them and gave them a hug at first they backt away from Rin bot when she smiled at them thay knew who she was

''AH-UN I have miss you two so much,you two havent change at all and you havent chage either Jaken''said Rin

''Who are you human and how do you know our names''asked Jaken

''She is Rin,Jaken''said Sesshoumaru

''Rin bot how can this bee Rin was well Rin weak,stuped and incompetent and you're a demon slayer''after Jaken said that Rin through a rock at his head and said

''I mait hade been weak but not stupped our incompetent Jaken''said Rin as she petted AH-UN on the head''other than that what are you doing here"

''Im here to acompeny my Lord and Lady from now on''said Jaken

''Ok then let's go,siting aroun like this isnt ganna help finding and killing Naraku''said Inuyasha and everyone got up and left

Two day's after

''Cant we rest in the village that's neer here for a few day's I'm tired and sick of sleeping in the grownd''said Ino

''No way we are ganna keep going''said Inuyasha

''Inuyasha I want to rest too plus we havent stayd in a village sins Rin started trevaling with is and also my feet are starting to hurt a little,lets stay ther for atlist 4 day's pack some items and food and keep gaing''said Kagome

''Fe,fine but only for 4 day's that it''said Inuyasha

They went to the village and neer it was a big lake they sat down and started eating and for some reasen it was familiar too Sango and Kagome

''Why those this place loock so familiar?''asked Sango

''I dont now''said Maroku

''Yea and that lake with that little shrine we past a cople minut's ago reminded of some thing but what?"said Inuyasha

''I now''said Kagome

''Whait a secon you guy's I think I know what village this is''said Shippo

''Realy Shippo then tell us''said Inuyasha

''Hey you guy's what are you talkin about?''asked Rin

''Well this place loocks familiar for some reason and I think Shippo mait have an idia so spilet out''said Inuyasha

''Ok,well do you guys remember wen we were crosing a village and we felt those earthquake's and then we went to ask that villager and wen he saw Maroku he said 'Monk Maroku have you finally come to full fill you're promes of marring my daughter and moving in' our somthing like that and then we went to his house and he told us all about Miroku selling them some medicen for there daughter and then asking her to 'ber his child' and then left for 2 year's then they told us about that cat fish wanting to marri his daughter,not to mantion that little fight Sango and Maroku hade,and all''said Shippo

(What shippo just explain was in an episoud if you want to see it its ''Inuyasha episoud 161'')

''Oh yea now I remember,what was the girl name?''said Kagome

''I think it was-''When Sango was going to answer they heard a little girl scream and some one said 'A demon hace my son some one please help us'and with that they went to help.

When they got there they saw the demon about to eat the little boy wen were about to do somethin Rin tock out her fan's and throu them at the demon's hand that was holding the boy and then Kirara transformd and cot him befor he hit the grownd and then Rin cot her fan's in a beaytifull elegant whay and then she said

''Phoenix flames''and she made big amount of fire out her fan's and sended them to the demon burning him to death and when she got to the others

''Since when can you control fire Rin?"asked Jaken

''Since allways Jaken''said Rin

''And why dint you inform us that you can control fire Rin?''asked Sesshoumaru

''Because none of you asked,really,did you gays think I'm one of the best slayer's in Japan for nothing,there is alot you gays dont know about me''said Rin as the mother of the child came

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The mother of the child came to get him"Oh,thank you for saving my son miss how can I repay you for helping us''said the mother

''Wait a second Shima is that you?''asked Maroku

''Way yes how do you-?Wait Monk Maroku is that you and you're friend's?''asked shima

''Yes,you remember Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo and Sango who is now my wife and now our new companionship Koga,Ayame,Kohaku my brother in law,Lord Sesshoumaru and his mate Lady Ino and the girl who saved you're son is Rin.''said Maroku as he pointed to each one as he said there name's.

''Hello there everyone for those whp dont know me my name is Shima and this is my son Shin as a thanks for saving my son please come stay at my house for as long as you are stayng in the village.''said Shima

''Well if it's no troble,ok''said Maroku as Shima toock them to her house

What anyone dint know was that some one watch,the demon who sent the demon to atack and kill Shin watch everything that hepend and was mesmerize by the girl that kill'd the demon he sended.

''Who was that beautifull women,forget about Shima,I want her as my bride I must find out what her name is''said the Master of the lake(incase you havent seen episoud 161 of Inuyasha he is a cat fish go see the episoud for a beter loock and explanation case I cant explain who he is in this chapter)

(With the others)

Rin went to take a walk allon she got to a sakura tree that was about to bloom wen she sences some one

''Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?Aren't you suppose to be with Ino you're mate''sais Rin with a cold voise

''Why do you spike to me in such way Rin?''asked Sesshoumaru with the same rock face as ever

''Because I want to''

''Rin what happend to just to be...''

''What?Sweet towords you,nice,happy go lucky that's not me anymore Sesshoumaru and as for what happend to me,you happend you left me alon when I told you my feelings to you and you just left me alon to my own luck''said Rin almost yelling

''Rin you know verry well why I left you there''said Sesshoumaru a geting a little mad

''Yes,you ditch me to go mate with a demon that you dont love and left me the girl you did love''

''How can I bee with you,a human,Rin what cud you have given me half-breed's like my good for nothing brother''said Sesshoumaru and then realized what he hade just said to the women he wanted to ask as his mate once Ino's mate mark he was thinking what to say nex Rin said

''Well sorry for being human Sesshoumaru and dont worry you're ass of me being in love with you because that love is hase been dead for a long time and if you would have nown the truth about me you would have never left me you ass hole''yelld Rin as she fastly walk away from him leaving Sesshoumaru sorpraised on how she spouk to him and also confused

''What did she mean when she said'if you would have nown the truth about me'?"wonderd Sesshoumaru

TBC...

Authors note:Next chapter will be up in a day our 2

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

When Rin was out of sait Inuyasha came out of were he was hiding

''How long have you been there Inuyasha?''asked Sesshoumaru

''You really dint now I was here I must be geting beter at hiding my presence if you dint know I was here''said Inuyasha

''You dint answer my question Inuyasha''said Sesshoumaru

''Fine,Kagome told me that Rin went for a walk alon and told mi to go and tell her to go see Kagome because Kagome want's to see if she can teach Rin how to onlock and use her spiritual power's I only heard what Rin said,almost yell,the last thing befor walking off and remind me to tell her what an awsome job she did when she cald you a 'ass hole'if I hant hold back with everything I would hade laugh my self to death I never fot I'd see the the day wen some one that wasnt you're enemy our me talk to you like that and live to see a nother day you must really care for Rin''said Inuyasha

''Leave her alon for now she needs to cool down''was all he said befor leaving in a boll of light

When Sesshoumaru was gone''Man,I have a feeling that I'm goin to see alot of drama between those two.I just hope that it wont end up causing me a damn headache''said Inuyasha has he went back to the house.

(With Rin)

As Rin cept walking she was thinking

'Why did I respond that way when he said that,I cant still be...NO,NO,NO AND NO I CANT...'Rin held back the tears but one was able to escape from one of her eyes and when she grab it she whipes it away from here eye and keep's walking to a river as she campt walking she saw a little shrine up she got there

''What a cute little shrine''said Rin and then she heard a voice

''If you like it then come live here and bee my bride''said the voice when Rin heard it she said

''Who and where are you?''said Rin on guard

''If you wish to see me I am right here but you must come in to see me''said the voice as the doors of the little shrine opend and from it came a huge gush of wind came out sucking Rin in to traid her best not to ket sucked in as she holded on to a tree that she was able to grabe but she was losing her grip on it and she yelld with all she hade

''SOME ONE HELP ME''but when she said that she lost her grip on the tree''HELP ME,HAHAHAHA''and with that she got sucket in

When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard some one yell for help and realisd it was Rin they went to were she was yelling but wen they got there,Rin sent wore no were to be fownd.

''What,were is she?Canyou pic up anything Sesshoumaru?''asked Inuyasha

''No''said Sesshoumaru

''Do you think it has something todo with Naraku''asked Inuyasha

''I dont know but we need to find her,I need to find here''said Sesshoumaru ashe tock of to find Rin

'I will find you Rin,be safe'thought Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha went to the house and informed everyone of what haooend to Rin and Koga went to a crazy wolf mode to find Rin with a 'I will kill who ever herts her in any way'and with that everyone started looking for her

(with Rin)

Rin woke up in a soft matirial and when she open her eye's and examend the room,it was beautifull,like as if she was onther the see with carp fish and other beautifull fish covering the walls

''I see you are awayk my dear''said that same voice

as Rin tord aroun she said''Who are you and,jayks,what are you''she said looking at the strange demon

''I am demon my dear girl''

''Yea I can see that,you're a cat fish demon arent you''said RIN

''Yes I am''

''And why have you brout me here?''

''So that you can marri me and have my children''

Rin put on one of those Anime face and said''No f****ng way in hell''

''You have no choice''he said

''Yes I do I'm leaving''she said

You can trai but wont''he said

''watch me''as Rin when Rin went and opend the door she saw alot and I'm talking of a 100 feat or more under the see alot sorounding her she closed the door if she dint she was going to drown

''You see my dear bridewe are in under water, you are trapt here and you are going to be my mate and if you trai to ascape you will drown to deaph''

''Only because I'm trapt here dosnt mean I will marri you''

''Will se of that''said the cat fish as he left the room

''He dint tell me ho the hell heck he is,anyways I need to get out of here some how,but how I'm in god knows how deep under water and how are the others going to find me''

And everyone went loocking for Rin with no luck the loockt everywere but dint find her as 4 day's past and they dind find her the were geting a little scard and upset and Rin dint find a way to get out of there without drowning to death and that stupped cat fish capt buging her with''my dear bride'' or ladida stuf and it was driving her insain and she head it so she did something she never fot she would do...Call her brother she was under water she and her brother hade a special and wiord abilety to talk to heach other in distens(Telekinesis)but it needed a lot of mental and some of her demon saede to communicate with him,about 15 minuts later she got her brother Zayn.

''Rin is that you?''asked her brother

'Who els you idiot'

TBC...

R&R PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

''This is strange,what do you need little sis?''said Zayn(ps:Still talking to her on mental communication)

''Zayn I need you're help''

''What?What happend Rin are you ok?''

''Yea but I feel as if I'm ganna lose my mind if you dont help me''said Rin

''What you need help with?"

''Well I need you to please-''Rin explained everything to Zayn and told him how to help her

''Ok Rin I think I can get there in a few days but sins were you are is underwater I'd say in about 5 day's or so''said Zayn

''ok thanks''

''Oh and Rin''

''Yea Zayn''

''Stay safe''

''Ok,goodbay''said Rin

''Goodbay''saidZayn

Hace Zayn said he was there in 5 days

''Lord Zayn I am honored that you have come to my home please come in''said the Master of the lake

''Thank you''said Zayn and enterd

''I want you to meet my wife to be I will introduce you to her now''said the master of the lake and took Zayn to Rin and befor they got to there

''Master of the lake I have to tell you something''

''Yes my Lord''

''The reason I have come here is because the women you are to marri is called Rin righ.''

''Yes''

''You se you cant marri her because she's coming with me''

''What how der-''he was cut off

''Befor you start a fight you cant win let me explain but befor I do you need to promes not to tell absolutely anyone of what I am about to say''

''OK I promes now talk''

And Zayn told him the truth of Rin that she was a demon and also his little sister and everythin els

''So now you see why you cant marri here,other that she dosnt love you that is''sai Zayn to the cat fish now bowing is head to Zayn

''I am so sorry my Lord I will let her go right away''

''Hase long as you let her go I will spare you're life''

''Thank you Lord Zayn''as the cat fish said he let Rin go then Rin and Zayn went to the cave that lead them to a two way cave separation

''Take the right side of the cave it will lead you to a waterfall that lead's to the out side I will take the left''said Zayn

''Ok thanks I ow you one,oh,and did you find out anything of what I asked you the last time we saw each other?"asked Rin

''No not yet but I'm geting close to geting some info. so wait a little longer ok sis''

''Ok bro. and plis take care of you're self''

''You're telling me that Rin I'm stronger than you are''

''Yea right,lets just see of that when we have a match''

''Keh,if you say so,goodbay Rin''

''Goodbay Zayn''and they left in there own rout as Rin came to the end of the cave she saw the water fall

''I forgot what am I goin to say to everyone when I get to the house?they have problebly have been loking for me none stop...I'm just ganna say what ever I think of at the moment and I think this is going to be intoresting and I'm going to cloak(hide)my presence till I get to the house and see them to think of something to say

(Whit the onther)

Everyone was freaking out,they couldn'd find Rin anywere

''Ok,we have been locking for Rin for almost 8 days and nothing I think we have to leave this place to look somwere els''said Sesshoumaru

''Yea,I agree with Sesshoumaru if Naraku really those have something todo with this we have to leave to find her''said Kohaku

''I dont think Naraku tuck her if he did he would of shown up by now to''distroy us''and he hasent''said Kagura

'Man,all this trouble for a stuped little human girl,just let the half-breed take her soul and make the jewel thing and kill him...''as Ino was thinking that

''I'm geting sick of all this looking for Rin,were the hell are you Rin''said Inuyasha almost yellin and then

''I'm right here you idiot''said Rin as she walkt in the house leaving everyone in a anime shock stayt

Kagome and Sango went runing to her and gave her a huge''Were have you been Rin,we have been going nots loking for you''said Sango

Koga pusht Sango and Kagome off of Rin then pickt her in the air and hugde her

''Rin my sweet Rin you're ok''said Koga

''Koga put me down right now''said Rin but he dint but her down so she punch him out consience''Now it's a long story''Rin said what happend with the Master of the lake and how he wanted Rin as his bride

''So how did you get away if you were god know's how deep under water?''asked Inuyasha

''Well I dind talk to him and when he traid something on my nerve was cut and I traid to kill him but then he said if I spared his life hid let me go and so here I am''said Rin and she hoped that they belive her lie and not see through it.

''That stupped fish he hasnt learnd his lesson from the first time''said Inuyasha

''Yea well I'm tired so I'm ganna take a fast bath and then go to sleep early''said Rin

''Come on Rin I will show you to the bath house''said Kagome

''Thanks Kagome''

Kagome tuck Rin to the bath house and left and when Rin was don she went to her room and went to sleep.

Aroun midnight a sliver hair demon enterd Rin's room from the window and he saw Rin in a deep slumber

'My Rin I will win you're heart back no metter what and I will protect you'thought Sesshoumaru as he walk to were Rin was sleeping ben down and kissed on the forehead

As the morning came Rin woke up

''Strange,was some one here when I was sleeping?I felt some one''said Rin as she saw the window open''It's just my imagination whos going to come here at night to see me sleep''

''Hey Rin you awayk''asked Sango caming into the room

''Yea I'm awayk Sango''

''Then come for brakfest''

''OK,let me get dresst''

''Ok Rin''

And Rin put on a mint green Kimono with a light red she was don she wen down for brackfast

''When wi are don eating we are leaving,we have nothing more to do here''said Sesshoumaru

''Well duh Sesshoumaru no need to state the obvious''said Inuyasha

''Mind you're tongue you half-breed our els I will rip it of''said Sesshoumaru

''What you say you little-''

''Inuyasha stop traing to pick a fight''said Kagome

''keh,what ever''said Inuyasha as he cept eating

After thay finishtthay got there things and walkt out of the house

''Thank you Shima for leting us stay here''said Kagome

''No problem and have a good travel everyone''said Shima as thay said goodbay to each other

TBC...

R&R PLEASE


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note:Sorry everyone for the late updait since I started high school a moth ago I have to study my bot off,anyways here is a nother chapter...

Chapter 17:

Days past and they started camping near a river and for the past cople of day Inuyahsa hade been geting on Rin's bad said and the thing that maid Rin get Riveng on him was that he some how got some hot peper sos on her fish befor Rin cook it so the peper sos draid but that dint mean that when Rin took a bite out of the fish dint burn like hell,she ran to the river with her tongue out and deep her entire head in the water as she heard Inuyasha laugh half to death and Kagome said the magic word''SIT BOY''and Inuyasha went head first to the ground a day letter Kagome walkt up to Rin and asked

''Hey Rin there is something I have wanted to ask you for some time now,If you want to train with me to see if you can through a spiritual arrow,you wanna try?"asked Kagome

''Uh,ok Kagome but I dont have a bow and arrow''said Rin

''Dont worry Rin you can use mine shall we get started''said Kagome

''Yea lets go''said Rin as she and Kagome went to the edge of the river and Kagome gave Rin her bow and an arrow and taught Rin the stance and how to aim the arrow

''Ok then Rin lets try with you geting an arrow to hit the center of that tree''said Kagome

''If you dont mind Kagome can Inuyasha hold some apples up his head and hans''said Rin

''Why do you want-''Kagome was cut of wen Rin called Inuyasha to come

''What do you want?''asked Inuyasha

''Can you hold an apple in top of you're head and on in each side of you're hans so I can through arrows ot each apple''said Rin

''Did Kagome teach you archery already?"

''No but I havent throun an arrow yet so that's why you are going to hold each apple on you're haed and hans so I can hit them while tou hold them''said Rin

''There is no whay in hell I'm going to be you're little target holder when you havent even practice yet I dont fell like losing an eye.''said Inuyasha

''Oh,yes you are''said Rin

''Oh yea and why am I''

because you ow me for that little prank you did to me yesterday,dont you agree with me Kagome''said Rin

''Rin has a poin Inuyasha but Rin you havent throun an errow yet and you mait hurt Inuyasha''saidKagome

''See,Kagome agrees with me''said Inuyasha

''What you afraid puppy''

''Im not afraid''

''Than prove it and be my target holder''

''Keh,fine but you better hope you hitt the apple's''

''I'll try''said Rin as she got the bow and errow and Inuyasha go the apples on his head and hand

''You raedy Inuyasha''

''Yea''

And this story is to be TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:I have notest that in this SesshyRin story I havent but Rin and Sesshoumaru in a love drama thing so will get better in that in the next chapter R&R...

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	18. Till next time

Sorry to all of you that have been waiting for my update,it's ganna take some time because I need to get more lovidavi drama from Sesshoumaru and Rin down and I have school work most of the time so is ganna be a little wail about 9 day's or a little more pu its coming before the end of the month if God let's please please please sheck out my other fanfic story that I'm righting its name is ''To protect the present and fall in love in the past'' and the sammuri is a little well...just read the story and R&R please.

With love

Also I'm ganna addition for my high school band so wish me luck so I can bee pickt...

Till next time

''KEEP CALM AND KARRY ON''


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note:Hi every one sorry for the late update,I have a lot of test and homework this past month but here is a nothe chapter please R&R.

Chapter 18:

''Ok Rin just like a said before concentrate and try to get some of you're spiritual power going with the arrow,ok?And try not to hurt Inuyasha.''said Kagome

''OK Kagome''said Rin

''Hey what is going on?"asked Shippo

''Kagome is going to try and see if she can teach Rin how to use her spiritual power by putin Inuyasha as a holding target''said Sango

''Yea but dont you guys think that its a little dangerous to put Iniyasha as a holding target if Rin has not yet practice enough,she mait end up hurtin him''said Maroku

''If we get luky shell kill him''said Koga

''You mean if you get luky Koga''Said Sango

Everyone including Sesshoumaru and Ino were there to see.''Ok I'm ready''said Rin

''You better be careful at were you shot that thing Rin''said Inuyasha

''Yea,yea I know already Inuyasha''sain Rin

The thing is Rin alredy knew how to use a bow and arrow she hade lornd how to by the first year of her slayer training she just wanted to get a little scared,and hurt him a little bit and have some excuse for it but in the end she dint whant to hurt him so scaring him was ok in the end for was ready to shot the only needed to have spiritual power to go out with the arrow.

When she was about to throw it she felt a burning pain in all her body she felt as if her blood was on fire it was so mush that she blackt out.

Everyone saw her fall to the ground all of the first one to be by her side in an instent was Sesshoumaru that by this poin was tuke her in to is arms and everyone was aroundem.

''Rin what wrong,wake up''said Sesshoumaru

''Let me see her Sesshoumaru''said Kagome as she examend Rin

''So whats up,she ok?''asked Inuyasha

''...mait bee that her blood suger level is low''said Kagome

''What do you mean by that Kagome,is she runnind out of blood or some thing?''asked Koga

''No what it meand is-''waill Kagome is teling them what it means they sence a demon close to them and when that demon saw Rin in the ground and a bow and arrow next to her he curst under is breath and said ''I'm late''you will know who he is latter, right know lets go to see why Rin fainted when she was about to throw that arrow.

(With Rin's brother Zayn)

When Zayn left the cave he dint find any clu on why Rin who was realy a demon can posibily have spiritual powers and since he was out of ideas he went back to the eastern palece to go talk to his parents maibe they knwe something about this.

When he got there he was greeted in the front gates of the palece by the servants.''Were are my father and mother?''he asked one of the sorvants

''They are at you're fathers studies my lord''

''Wery well thank you''said Zayn

He went and his mother came out of the studies and ran up to him and gave him a big hug

''Hello son how have you've been you took tolong to get back from you're travel''said is mother and her name is Karin she hade long beautifil violet hair and blue eye's and she her self was beautiful

''Hello mother but I came back to ask you and father something lets go in to the studies so we can talk''said Zayn as he and his mother went in to the studies

''Hello son I trust that you hade a good time in you're travel''said his father whos name is InuRaito(ps:I took the name Raito fron that new anime callde Diabolik Lovers and put it together with Inu hope it makes sence if not let me know I put it together because to me it souns good)he was handsome with long black hair and ruby red ayes and they both hade a star on there fourheads.

''I need to ask you two some thing about my sister,Rin I went to see her a cople of day's ago and she said someting that left us with questions,and before you ask yes she is ok''said Zayn

Both his mother and father stopt what thay were doing and paid full atention to there son''Ask away Zayn''said his mother

''Was one of the reasons you sealed Rin's demon self hase to do with something like she inherited spiritual powers from some priestess Midoriko?''asked Zayn

''So she found out of it?''said his mother Karin looking down

''Yes so it is true then''

''Yes it is son,Rin is the one that as priestess Midorikos spiritual powers me and you're mother knew this since before you're sister was born''said his father

''How if she was not born yet and then there is that she is a demon,how can a demon have purifying powers of a priestess?''asked Zayn

''We knew because about twoo months before Karin gave birth to you're sister a monk came to the palece and told us,by that time you were out in one of you're travels so that's how you hade no clu of it''said his father

''I think we have to start from the begining,that day was the day after you left for you're travel-''

(Fash back)

''My lord there is a monk here asking to speak with you and my lady of what he says is very inportent,What shall I do''

''This is unexpected a monk coming here to talke to us''said InuRaito

''Let go talk to him maibe its something importent who knows''said Karin

''Ok then tell him we will be down in a momemt''said InuRaito

When they got there thay saw a monk who lookt like he was in his 40 years of age

''Lord InuRaito and Lady Karin it is an honor to meet you my name is monk Haru''said the monk.

''Like waise now if you can be as so cain to tell us why you have come to talk to us ?''asked Karin

''Well you see I have com too speak to you of the unborn child you are caring Lady Karin''said the monk

''What of my child?''asked InuRaito

''You see I have reason to beleave that the child you are bearing is the inheritor of the spiritual power's that ones belong to the priestess Midoriko that created the shikon jewel''said monk Haru

''But how can that be the child will be a demon how can a demon have spiritual powers like purifying powers?''asked Karin

''And how con you know such a thing when the child is not yet born?"asked InuRaito

''I can not tell you how I know of this but what I can say is onece that child is born many demons will look for her do take her soul to creat a jewel stronger than the shikon jewel and use it for evil if that happens who knows what will happen''said monk Haru.

''If that is true than I can protect my child from any demon who trys to hurt my child''said InuRaito.

''The problem there is that to protect her you would have too be with her all the time withought leaving her side,that is simething that can not be don for the rest of her life''said Haru

''And why is that?''asked InuRaito

''Because she will grow up and will whant to make a family,have a mate,travel , a lot of thing and you canot bee with her all the time,now do you see what I mean?''said Haru

''Than what do we do if what you say is true and how will we know it is true?''asked InuRaito

''And you keep referring to the child as 'her' will it be a girl?"asked Karin

''Yes it will bee a girl and you will know what I say is true because when she is born you will be able to sence her power and she well be born with a crescent moon holding a star on the tip of the top sade on her forehead and a star on her left hand,she will be a powerful demon and preastess when she grows up not to say beautifull as well but for that you must let her go to be able to protect het''said the monk

''Let her go, what do you mean let her go?''asked a worried Karin

''What I mean is to protect her is to lock her demonic energy and torn her in to a that is don you must leave her in a humen villege,with a human family to take care of her''

''If we do that than how will she now of her true self?"asked Karin

''She will in time just wait and you will see now I will tell you how to seal he demon sade first you will-''the monk tels them how to lock her demon sade and torn her in to human,when he finisht he also said''And her spiritual power will also be seal because she nees one to have the other if she traice to use her spiritual power waill still being a humen her blood will reject the spiritual power and can hurt her if she keeps tryng to use it to much waill still in her humen stait it mait kill her to get here to be a demon agen you must breack the cristal I gave you that will bee sealing the power but she hace to be the one to breack it the rest you shall know when the time comes''said monk Haru and with that he left the palece.

Two month past and the child was born and as the monk said it was a girl and she hade a crescent moon holding a star on the top tip of it and a star on her left hand and thay could feel the power the monk spoke of and that meant they hade todo what he said and they did.

(End of flash back)

''And there you have the story son''said InuRaito looking at his son

''Giving he up was the hardest thing we hade to do and having to convince everyone that she hade died was harder when you come that day two years ago when you came and tolld us that you hade found her...''said Karin but she hade to stop because she felt she was ganna borst in to tears.

''If that the case I have to go tell her befor she trys to use her powers and if I can I will try to get her to come here too, so she can see why she hace to let her self bee a demon agen mother,father I'm going hopefuly I can get her to come''said Zayn

''Good by Zayn and good luck''said both his parents and with that he went to find Rin.

But when he got there it whas a little to late he curst under his breath and said''I'm late''he was close enough so they saw know everyone whas wondering who this dog demon whas but one of them know and it whas Ino and with waid eyes in her maind she thought 'What are you doing here,Zayn?'

TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:Hoppe you all like this chapte and for the love of God right a review you people have hand if you use them to right messages and what you do on twitter and other stof right a coment and you and good bye

''KEED CALM AND CARRY ON''


	20. Chapter 20

I will not bee updatin at the time do to the case that I need to fix some of my spelling erros that I have in the previous chapters do to the coment of the one of my readers leting me know that I still need some fixing to do and I dont wonnna make it hard on you guys to read my story so thanks to whoever left that,so ist gonna take some time give me atlist two weeks and I'll see if the fixis will be done and I will also post chapter 20 afterwords ok but fell free to R&R if I take more than 2 week have in maind that I'm in High School and right now its hard aspecially because I have only 2 months in a half left of my first semester and the homework is killing me so just hope I get a good grade case if not...my mom will cut of my internet and music till God knows how long.

Till next time 8-]

;3


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19

When Zayn saw that Rin was out cold in Sesshoumaru's hands and saw that neer her was a bow and arrow he knew what hade happend.

''Who the heck are you?''asked Inuyasha,Zayn moved closer to were Rin was and said

''Give her to me''

''I will do no soch thing and if you do not leave right now or I will kill you!''said Sesshoumaru in a low and Zayn could say anything they sence that Rin was waking slowly opend her eyes to see everyone around her and that Sesshoumaru was holding felt a light blush come over her 'Why the heck do I feel like I'm blushing,and what for?I need to getup now' thought Rin and she started getting up when she did she heeard.

''I see you are awake Rin''said knew who was the owner of the voice that and asked her self why did he have to come in plain sight for everyone to see.

''What the heck are you doing here Zayn?''said Rin as she was trying to get her nerves under control.

''You know this gy Rin?''asked Kagura(I have not mentioned her and Kana and some of the others in the other chapters but there still there).

''Yes I do,now what are you doing here?''asked Rin

''I need to talk to you about something important and when I got here you were out cold''said Zayn ''What I want to tell you is-''he was cut of when Rin cut in and said.

''Lets go some were else for you to tell me what in the world is so important you hede to come looking for me''said Rin''Guys I'm gonnna go talk to my friend alon I'll come back in a littlebit and dont worry he wont hurt me''said Rin

''You sure Rin?''asked Kagome

''Yes I'm sure lets,Zayn lets go''said Rin as thay started walking of.

''Who to you think he is?By is clothe he lookt like a demon of high status."said Sango

''I think he is I mean did you gys see the Star on his forhead''said Kohaku

''So if he is something like a prince or lord,Sesshoumaru mast know of him,right Sesshoumaru?''said Inuyasha.

''No I do not know him and by the star on his forhead he mait bee a prince or lord from the east or south''said Sesshoumaru.

''He his a prince of the east and future inheritor of the eastern lands''said Ino and everyone lookte at her.

''How do you know?"asked Maroku

''He was one of my suitors beffor the agriment of me mating with Lord Sesshoumaru was maid''said Ino to them and she was thinking what she coulde not say out loud 'And also the man I love and can never have...why hase he come to talk to that ningen no baka for?''

And in Koga and Sesshoumaru's heads 'That baka better not touch my mate...'

(With Rin and Zayn)

They went far in in forest and when they were sure no one could hear Rin said''Zayn whats wrong with you caming here in plain sait so-''she was cut of.

''Dont start with this again Rin I know but what I have to say is important and I was worried and when I saw that you were out cold I got I little more,I'm youre brother after all Rin''said Zayn and she calm down.

''Anyways what hade you whanted to tell me to get you worried about me?''said Rin

''Rin you tried to use you spiritual powers,dint you?"asked Zayn

''Yea why?asked Rin

''You cant use youre spiritual powers if you try youre now human blood will reject it and hurt you if you try again more it mait even kill you''said Zayn and Rin just lookt at him and asked.

''I cant,but why?''asked Rin

''Because Rin you need to let youre true self out too,you cant use one withought the other me explain it a little better you see-''and he started telling her everything he heard from there he was don Rin was in,well,she could not describe it sad,mad,confused that to use her spritual pawors she hade to also letgo of het humanati and became a demon.

''I canr believe it...''she said

''So what will you do?''asked Zayn

''I dont know I want to use my spiritual powers but I dont whant to lose being human...''she hade to keep her tears from folling from here eyes.

''Look,Rin,I know that you are being hunt down by a half-breed that sopost to bee strong,dont aske how I know,I was waiting for you to tell me but now...Rin I know that you dont know what to do right now,became a demon and have youre powers or stay humen and keep the power you already have,but I'm gonna go with you and youre friend to find that guy and kill him and to protect and spend some time with my little sister''said Zayn with a smile and almost lookte like Rin's.

''But you cant Zay-''she was cut of

''And Im the only on that knows how to get youre power,Im also going to wait for youre answer case you are going to think about it and if you chouce to became demon it will help to have me aroun case I am not going to tell you how,and-''he was cut off

''OK,OK,OK,I get it but you cant let anyone now youre my brother or anything got it''

''Got it''

''Lets go''said Rin as they started walking to the camp sait and Rin was thinking 'How am I goin to tell everyone that his coming with us' 'Dont worry it will be ok Rin' 'Zayn do not get in my head anymore,get out know' 'OK,OK,I wont just having some big bro mesing with little sis,haha'

When they got to the camp sait

''Rin why is this guy doing here?''asked Koga

''Hes coming with us''said as if it was nothing and everyone and I mean everyone said ''WHAT''in the same time but Sesshoumaru

''I will not allow him to come Rin''

''And why not Sesshoumaru?He is one of my closest and dearest friends and he is coming to help out and if you dont like it YOU can leave ''she said with a cold voice

''Rin how dare you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru that way?''yells Jaken

''And you can leave too Jaken,you guys are not here to protect me,all of you are just here to have a bate for Naraku to kill him,because you all know hes coming sooner or later for me and since you people are not gonna leave me allon I can have at least one person that I know for sure that actioly cares about me so he is coming with us or you gys can leave me alone and go if you dont like it''said Rin with a voice mixt with anger and coldness.

TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:What will happen know?I donot know,next chapter will be up and did I do good with the Rin getting made and telling everyone that,anyways thanks to all the R&R you all have giving me keep it up and tell me how was this chapter please and thank you 8-D

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20:

After Rin said what she did everyone was shock that she told Sesshoumaru off and was still alive,it was more than obvios that he hade to care about her or els she would have been dead beffor she could even finish the that she said that they dint care for her and were using her as bait for Naraku was a nother story.

''Rin you dont actually believe that we dont care about you or that we are using you as bait right?We are protecting you because we care''said a hurt Kagome she dint whan to let Rin think that.

''Yea Rin you're our friend and we care for you''said Kohaku

''Oh,yea well than how abou-''Rin was cut of.

''Ok,ok thats I get that you are mad but I dont think that you have to talk that way about the people who do care for you like I do,and for you all I am here to help out in any way I can and I'm not leaving because Rin is a very dear friend to lets try to get along because I'm not leaving aytime soon, I will take this chance to introduce my self I am Prince Zayn of the eatern lands but since I am not one for tittles you my call me Zayn.''said Zayn with a calm and gentle voice followed by a smile that left everyone in shock.''Well can I know what youre names are?''

''Oh right my name is Kagome and this is my mate Inuyasha nice to meet you Zayn''said Kagome as she puld Inuyasha next to her.

''I am Miroku and this lovely women next to me is my wife Sango''said Miroku

''Hello there''said Sango

''I'm Kohaku''

''I'm Kagura"

"Kanna"

''I'm Shippo"

''I'm Koga lider of the wolf tribe"

''I'm Ayame lider of the white wolf tribe''

''I am Jaken and this is the great Lord Sesshouma Lord of the western lands and his mate Lady Ino''said Jaken high and mighty.(What a shock -.-)

''Hello everyone it is nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along''said Zayn.

(Els were)

''I dont get you Naraku,why are you taking so dam long on taking the girl''said a women with long blue hair and red eyes,tall with a darck blue kimono with white whater waves .

''Yea,this is taking too long and why do you leave those two traiters like Kagura and Kanna still alive to help the enemy?And when am I gonna fight and kill?I wonna fight and kill now''asked a little boy about the age of 10 with black hair and red eyes.

''The kid is right it is boring just doing nothing''said the women

''Patience Layla and Sora the time is getting close but whe have to wait for the pieces to fall together for it to go right and you two will have a mission soon so you can entertain yourself's''said Naraku looking at the object in his hands.

''Good cause Im sick of been stock here I wanna kill even if it is a puppy dog''said Layla

''You will get the chance and who knows maibe you will get the chance of killing five(5) dogs or being killd by one if youre not smart when fighting them ''said Naraku with a smirk.

(Back to the others)

It hade been two days since Zayn joind the grupe and everyone got along with him,well except Koga and let it show cause when he hade the chace he toll Zayn that he hade better watch it with Rin cause she was his mate to be and that earnd him a fire boll to his tail by Rin making is tail go on fire and her telling him''Stop telling people that I'm gonna bee youre mate,that will never happen''and he ignord her and keept going and as for Sesshoumaru he was cool and collected in the outsaid butthe the inside he was going dint get why Rin hade so much care for Zayn,he was jealous and wanted answers or els he would kill hade decided to camp neer a big and beautifull river.

''Rin come with me I gatta talk to you about something''said nooded and he tooke her a little for from the grupe and sat in top of the edge of a rock that ended on top of the river.

''So whats up?''asked Rin

''Rin,are you going to tell youre friends the truth any time soon?Or keep it a secret''asked Zayn

''No,I am going to tell them but just not now me time to think on how todo things''said Rin

''Give you time too do things,uh,well considering the way you take youre time thinking,this will be so fast I mean look how long it took you to even consider thinking leting youre demon side out,this will be so faste,I even think I have time to take a tree seed,plant it and wait a 100 years to grow wail you think.''said Zayn sarcastically and he keept talking and did not notice Rin getting up,putting her foot in his back and bushing him into the whater and than all the others heard her laughing like a crazy person...

TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3 ;3;3;3

Authors note:Hoppe you all like it and,What did Naraku mean be 'mai get to kill five(5) dogs,well there is Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha,Zayn(not counting Ino)so who are the other two pop up I'm ganna put in?.So R&R and till next time...

''KEEP CALM AND WATCH ANIME''


End file.
